


Biting Tongues and Fingernails

by Tonksbeybey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Leo-centric - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo slowly comes to realise that nothing will be the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Tongues and Fingernails

**Author's Note:**

> First of all spoilers for the season finale (and in general the whole season I guess)
> 
> Hiya so apparently I wrote this 10 days ago (just found it in my folder of neglected stuff) and it was planned as a Leotilda one shot. But now that I reread it I quite like it the way it is. This was an attempt to write something Leo-centric because I just feel it's tricky to understand what's going on in his head and I always wanted to try. It's very, very short btw.
> 
> Also I don't own anything + the title is a quote from the song "The Living" by Itchy Poopzkid

It had worked before. They had been a family. Mia, Fred, Max, Niska and he. A part of him had hoped that once they were safe, they would be able to just get back to how it was. But now it started to dawn on him that going back to how it had been, wasn’t an option after all. 

Niska had gone.

Fred had been left behind. 

Karen had been found and then had left again on her own accord. 

Max had come back from death’s door, but they all were still haunted by the temporary loss they had suffered. 

As for Mia, she had changed. Being trapped in her own body, forced to be a silent observer of her surroundings had took its toll on her. She was trying to hide it but he knew that she was scared that it would happen again.

Furthermore living with humans and becoming friends with them had changed her as well. She wasn’t saying anything about it but it was obvious that she was missing them. Toby, Mattie, and especially Laura and Sophie. And maybe she even missed Joe, but Leo was not too sure about that.

It wasn’t just them anymore. He had fought so long to keep his family together and now he began to realise that he couldn’t hold them forever.  
He hadn’t been the only one who had suffered from being isolated from the outside world; they all had been there along with him.

Leo knew that Niska couldn’t take this anymore and that’s why she had left. Among other reasons. 

Mia would not be able to go back to this because it would mean that she would have to cut the bonds of friendship that she had with the Hawkins family. 

Whereas Max; Maxxie didn’t seem to mind as long as he wasn’t all alone. Loneliness and being isolated from his family, especially Leo was far worse for him than being isolated from humans. Though he really liked the Hawkins as well because they had helped to save him and Leo was certain that Max missed them in his own silent way.

And Leo himself started to doubt. Even if they all would be back together and alone, just like he was used too, he still wouldn’t be alright. His little family had never been a cure, but more a way to cope with his memories and thoughts. With everything that had happened to him.

Sometimes he wondered if he would ever manage not only to survive in this world but to live in it.


End file.
